


【双季玛】谁与共平生

by Veronica_zkx



Category: Political RPF - Russian 21st c.
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23734390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veronica_zkx/pseuds/Veronica_zkx
Summary: 冷清的月光笼罩在挂满积雪的树梢上，被拉得严实的窗帘所掩盖，穹顶和挂壁的水晶灯在房间里铺满暖黄色的光线，壁炉里跳动的火焰散发着温暖的光热。风雪细密地拍打在窗玻璃上，鼓噪得像是心跳。他向他走过去。
Relationships: Dmitry Medvedev/Dmitry Kozak
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	【双季玛】谁与共平生

弗拉基米尔打量着德米特里的神色，似乎想从中探寻一丝松动。但后者神色轻松坦然——这确如弗拉基米尔所料，但却也不是弗拉基米尔所盼望的。

“安全委员会副主席。”德米特里轻轻的将自己未来的职位念出声，“您选的地方倒是很和我的心意。”

这话本就无可厚非。他们一路同行至此，相互成全，在很多事情上，甚至比自己更熟悉对方。

安全委员会隐于人后，掌管机要，又不必再如以前那样为僵化的经济承担过度的指责。

做这样的决定，固然是为了修宪与多项改革铺路，也是因为他们也并不敢确定，未来的几个月会发生什么。

所以要先将院内这个看似错综复杂，但是权势并不集中的集团单独划出来。也是为了在自由派与西罗维基之间，寻找一个着力点。

至少，应该营造一种暂时和谐的氛围，以免从背后内部出现祸乱。

这么多年来，勠力从公的字眼看起来充满了奉献和大爱，但他们都知道背后的浑水摸鱼，知道他们的休戚与共。

德米特里合上拿道已经签署但尚未发布的总统令，“在旧内阁的去留上……我不想司法改革半途而废，也不想有人从中作梗。”

“康斯坦丁·阿纳托利耶维奇一直亲自负责①。”

“他不会留在新的办公厅——不管是什么原因，”德米特里回绝，“作为即将卸任的内阁负责人，我建议他改任司法部。”

言下之意，便是将司法部改为总统直辖，进而划入安全委员会②。

“可以。”弗拉基米尔颔首，“还有吗。”

德米特里道，“能源项目掌控经济命脉，相关部门应该留任。”

“理应如此，但是他们会有一位合适的能源综合体负责人。”弗拉基米尔话音未落，成功地瞧见德米特里有些怔忪。

他觉得有股快意从心底缓缓升腾而起。

——

科扎克听说新奥加廖沃的事情后，便去了办公室寻德米特里。

“有事？我正好批到北极项目的拨款文件。”德米特里见他来了，笑道，“咱们去那边坐吧，我在哪儿批文件都是一样的。”

这个办公室与平时入镜拍照的办公室不同，并没有伸开的小桌和与之相配的椅子。

科扎克应言，坐到一旁的圆桌处，沉默着没有说话，只是望着身边枞树皱了皱眉。

所有人都拿他当自由派，但他自己清楚，季玛也清楚，他并不是绝对意义上的自由派。

一直以来他只是将份内的工作做得尽善尽美，朋党与利益，并不在他的考虑之中。

所以德米特里也不想他为难。  
所以他也不想让德米特里为自己为难。

“季玛，我可以不留任。”

德米特里抬起头，神色不虞，“你听说了？”

“故意放出来的消息，想不听说都难。”科扎克笑着摇头，“其实我并不热衷于油气项目。”

“我其实也不希望你留任——能源综合体虽然是财政收入的‘大头’，却实在是个烂摊子，不去碰能源就更好不过。”德米特里深吸了一口气，“但是你瞧瞧克宫给你留下的摊子——俄白联盟、独联体、东乌，这哪一件是好办的？都是费力不讨好，即使中间谈妥了，说不准还会被横插一杠③。”

“我知道，我再也不能去管司法了，至于别的，又有什么区别，横插一杠的事经历多了，也就看开了。没什么抑郁不平的。”科扎克原本有些失落，但宽慰的话说到最后，化作无奈的笑，“再说了，你还不相信我吗？”

“‘不想踏入同一条河流’④。”德米特里平静地开口，“这是你说过的话。我一直想帮你实现。”

科扎克的眼角眉梢有些落寞，但也是一闪而过。德米特里欲言又止，最终低头继续去看那份能源部和交通运输部联名递上来的文件。

沉默没有换来彼此的让步，他们像是对峙般地、耐心地等待着。

他们同时在心里感慨，果然，他们都是一样的。

“交通运输部那边谈妥了⑤，”德米特里选择打破这份安静，他笑着，像是在替交通运输部感到自豪，又像是为Novatek感到高兴，“我早就想给Novatek开个头，今年他们不容易，财政部实在是没顾得上他们。”

他提起财政部，科扎克便想起迟迟未有进展的石油开采税，也明白他想暂时搁置关于去路的“争执”，他颔首，又说道，“能源部和自然资源部的文件没交上来，我有责任⑥。”

“跟你没关系，安托沙昨天还和我抱怨，虽然财政部针对伴气税谈了好几个月，但麻烦还是很多，分歧还是很大。”德米特里摇了摇头，一改往日那种略带愠怒的语气，十分平和，“咱们也都知道问题出在哪个环节⑦。”

科扎克心领神会，“这个伴气税，其实并不妥，我也知道，我默认财政部提出的对石油气加征伴气税，给以Sibur为首的油气加工商税收优惠，并不妥当⑧。”

他没想到的是，他话音未落，德米特里便忍俊不禁，甚至笑着诘问他，“那你和安托沙商量和谈判的时候，怎么没想过不妥？”

怎么可能没想过，德米特里又怎么可能觉得他没想过，无非就是说笑话逗他罢了。

想到这里，他一时语塞。

德米特里收敛了笑意，“但是财政部也没有错，他们是为了NWF，没有这笔储备金，我们的危机怎么过？——不是每一年都像今年一样，流动资产覆盖国债规模，净负债变为负值。”

——

他忽然想起那个小胖子，在九月初的某一天，急匆匆的跑来九号，拒绝了门口事务局官员的通传，直接敲开了他办公室的门。

马克西姆迈步走到他办公桌前，一口气还没喘匀，也忘了往日礼貌的问好，兴奋地告诉他，“德米特里·阿纳托利耶维奇！我们的净负债率已经填平了，而且还有盈余！”

然后他顿了顿，似乎刻意地着重地在强调些什么。

“——在您的带领下。”

“这六年来采取的宏观经济举措定会被载入史册、写入教科书⑨。”

欢喜地讲这个好消息告诉他以后，小胖子又去打量德米特里的神情，似是又怕他不信，又说道，“是财政部和央行的中期数据，肯定没错的！”

德米特里并不是不信——其实，他到现在都不知道该怎么形容那时的心情。

最终，他从欣喜的眼泪和一贯的温和的笑意中选择了后者，他拍了拍小胖子的肩膀，轻声说道，“谢谢你，马夏，这是我收到的，最好的生日礼物。”

“也是您在生日前，送给我们——每一个普通公民的——最好的礼物。”

有这样的话，温和的笑容大概是绷不住的。

“周六，叫上安托沙，一起来九号吃饭。”德米特里调侃道，“如果他不来，你就把他拽来。”

他知道，那是整个团队日以继夜的努力。

——

马夏这个小胖子虽然在经济财政领域实力过硬，但到底年轻人有些尚未磨平的棱角和收敛不来的意气，或许得找人护着他。德米特里想。

“季玛，你忘了我吗。”

又回到这个话题了。德米特里下意识皱眉。

“你说过的，我们是一个团队。”科扎克的语气坚定，像是久经风霜的磐石。

德米特里觉得胸腔似是闷了一口气，生硬地转了话题，“……所以，不能怨财政部，但也不能让所有的油气公司被某一家公司拖累，我也没法站在某一方的立场上表态，只能让各方慢慢……”

万幸，奥列格敲响了办公室的门，才让这种尴尬没有持续太久。

“德米特里·阿纳托利耶维奇。德米特里·尼古拉耶维奇。”

科扎克知道奥列格是来和德米特里聊新年讲话的录制，他很自然地笑着打了个招呼，又让出场地，不着痕迹的笑道，“我出去打个电话。”

他没听到德米特里的回应，便继续若无其事的离开。

“季玛。”

这样的称呼并不常见，何况是在其他人面前，科扎克疑惑地回过头。

德米特里也不再犹豫，坦然明示道，“俄白谈判⑩的事，你适当放放手。”

不然，坚持到最后，抑郁不平的还是他们自己。

科扎克皱了皱眉，复又释然，没有多说什么。

——

或许是需要现场调试，新年讲话的录制比科扎克想象的更慢、时间更长一些。

不过，他在一旁的沙发上坐了没多久，奥列格就已经带着记者们出来了，甚至还走到他旁边特地说了一句新年快乐。

“新年快乐，奥列古什卡。”他笑着回了一句，后者又悄声提醒他。“德米特里·阿纳托利耶维奇可能是进休息室了。”

休息室的另一边连着起居室。

冷清的月光笼罩在挂满积雪的树梢上，被拉得严实的窗帘所掩盖，穹顶和挂壁的水晶灯在房间里铺满暖黄色的光线，壁炉里跳动的火焰散发着温暖的光热。

风雪细密地拍打在窗玻璃上，鼓噪得像是心跳。

他向他走过去。

德米特里回过头。

“季玛，新年快乐。”

——

①这个司法改革，指的是2019年行政犯罪法改革，崔琴科巨巨亲自负责，老胖熊亲自打广告（x

②新内阁组建后，崔琴科巨巨专人专项（x）转任司法部长，司法部并入总统直辖的部门，崔琴科巨巨也因此加入了“内圈”。

③到底是谁横插一杠，应该毋庸赘述了。

④巨巨从南部大区全权代表轮值卸任后，有记者问他会不会继续管北高加索事务，巨巨说，“一个人不会连续踏入同一条河流”，转而去负责区域发展。

⑤到2024年，Novatek提高天然气产量，并将以每年4650万吨的载货量，成为北海航线上最大的承运方，（虽然无可避免的被某个丑人搅和），整个运输行业为Novatek提供帮助，具体措施包括，二号在2019年末，决定为Novatek的基础设施优先融资的来源，包含多个码头、海湾通道、转运设施，并决定2020年将为Novatek提供共600亿卢布的投资资金减免。熊总更是在卸任前签署最后一份文件——为北海航线上的主力、“红星”造船厂的核动力破冰船拨款上千亿卢布。

⑥这是一个悲伤的故事（x）能源部和自然资源部他们12.1有个关于伴气税的ddl，财政部等着他们（因为没有足够的数据报告就没法搞提案），他们等着财政部（因为没有确定的税改提案，他们也不好让化工厂搞加工），然后就僵住了。后来他们的ddl就延期到了3.1

⑦⑧  
财政部想对APG加征MET（线性加收），确实是损招，但是站在他们的立场上，他们也没办法，毕竟那是6000亿赤字，他们只是想办法寻找额外的财政收入。  
油气公司反对也没毛病，APG毫无利用价值，对此征税毫无意义。而且我们没得到优惠，凭啥就让我们多花一笔钱，凭啥让整个行业为某个公司的优惠买单。  
巨巨的立场更是没毛病，他想两全，你加征石油气伴气税也可，但是要给那些伴气加工商优惠，这样既对应了“以此刺激伴生气加工和使用”，又能稍稍弥补行业的不满。但是，加工商不会让利于开采公司。所以这问题无解。  
财政部没错，能源综合体没错，油气行业没错。  
那么问题究竟出现在哪个环节呢，那当然是俄石油啊，呵呵🙃

⑨2019年9月10日，RBC援引财政部和央行的数据，自2014年毛子因克里米亚并入遭到制裁、油价下跌以来，毛子ZF净负债首次变为负数。ZF和各联邦主体的流动资产高于其背负的债务。

最大的功臣是NWF，储备金耗尽一事让内阁十分警惕，其前身是联邦稳定基金，后开被分成联邦储备金和国家福利基金，在储备金耗尽之后又合并了（储备金用光了真的是细思极恐）。财政部也开始实行税改，对高于预算乌拉尔原油价格（约为42.4美刀）的多余收益全部并入NWF。  
NWF在是反危机计划中最重要的一步，它还有个形象的外号，“安全气囊”。

⑩2019年俄白一体化“路线图”中最艰难坎坷的一项是关于石油的谈判，原本两位PM已经谈妥了，甚至准备好了发布会相关设施，但是在最终12.8那天忽然谈判破裂，而后白鹅反复要求毛子降价，能源综合体的意见极力压制，维持原有价格，并且卢卡智障和鲁马斯在新年假期一直反复骚扰熊总。  
熊总跑路后，卢卡智障歇斯底里给老胖熊泼脏水，说他们故意为难白鹅给他们加税，并且扬言要夺回两条输油管道。  
但最终在2月24日，在蛊王出访白鹅并且见过卢卡智障后，大毛宣布对白鹅供油降价，并且愿意赔偿，很多毛媒有分析，卢卡智障跟蛊王提了一个白鹅的炼油厂，“和俄石油交易取悦了莫斯科”。  
克宫的回应更像是默认，“有关能源部门的相互合作和大型联合项目的实施”  
次日，白鹅又将他们的损失，归咎给大毛，并在三月再提向二毛卖油的事。  
当然了，最诡异的还是赔偿问题，财政部说他们不准备赔钱，让俄石油自己赔，结果最后却让能源部那边调价。

而巨巨曾经说过，他们能源综合体没资格干预市场溢价。

能说啥呢，退而求其次的庆幸一下熊总撂挑子了吧😶

🙃参考文献：  
[1]张建国;王骏;史建忠.俄罗斯油气行业税改效果分析[J].国际石油经济,2019  
[2]童伟;马胜楠.俄罗斯政府稳定运营的财税基础:规模与结构[J].欧亚经济,2019

各大官媒和野鸡媒的文章就不列了  
特别感谢北极项目提供的平台，感谢生意人报的大力支持（不


End file.
